Ability
by Kemnam
Summary: An internet quiz goes wrong, and Lucas is left mutating into... something. And it's spreading. Can the science Club find a cure in time? Mostly a Lucas-natic.
1. Hallway Scuffle

I got this idea when I took one of those quizzes, and thought, "hey, an internet quiz, plus an electrical phenomenon, and a messed up school, equals a great story!" Yes that's really how my thought process works. Enjoy!

* * *

Marshall was at the computer in the room that he shared with Lucas. Lucas was reading a book. From what he had told him, Marshall was taking a "What animal are you" quiz on the Internet.

"Yes!!" Marshall burst out. Lucas jumped.

"What's up?" Lucas asked, getting up.

"Me, I'm a tiger!" Marshall said pointing at the computer screen.

"No way, you must have put in the wrong answers."

"Nope. Tiger. Do you think that's better than the wolf that Vaughn got? Or Corrine's Eagle?"

"Well those on line quizzes are a fad anyway, I don't know why everybody's getting into them." Lucas turned back to his book.

"I guess it's a little gratifying knowing a little something special about yourself." Marshall said, looking for another quiz.

"It's lame." Lucas said.

"Why don't you do it?" Marshall asked. "Afraid of what you're going to get?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Because I'm not lame." Lucas put on his head phones, and turned his music up.

Marshall looked at Lucas then back at his screen. Then he pressed the back button.

"What is your favorite color...blue. Where would you rather live...rain forest." Marshall continues to fill out the answers for Lucas. "And, results." Marshall had to stifle a laugh. "A lizard, are you kidding me?"

"Oh, man!" Lucas exclaimed.

"What?" Marshall said, quickly closing the window.

"My batteries shorted out." Lucas shook his Walkman "Want to come with me to get batteries from Corrine?"

"Sure." Marshall got up and followed Lucas out of the room.

While they were gone, Marshall's computer reopened the window, and the words "You are a Lizard" light up with a purple electricity. Then the window closed it's self again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"You're DNA has over a million genes in it that make up what you are... and what you're not." Professor Z said. "Just as we are born the ability to grow skin, birds are born with the ability to grow feathers. There are genes that are not 'awake' as we might say in our DNA. In humans, there is actually a gene to be born with the ability to grow feathers, or scales. But that gene is just not awake."

"So then how do you wake them up?" Vaughn asked.

"Well, with science that we have today, we can alter someone's genes to change what abilities that they will or will not be born with. But the alterations have to be done before somebody is born. Or else the change could kill them."

"So if they had altered my genes before I was born, I could have scales right now?" Marshall asked.

"Precisely." Just then the bell rang.

"Hey guys wait up." Lucas called as his friends hurried out the door.

On his way out, Lucas was bumped hard in the shoulder. Falling and spilling his books, Lucas heard a voice above him.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Stu Kubiak asked, looking down at Lucas.

"Excuse me." Lucas mumbled under his breath.

"Here, let me help you up, there." Stu said, grabbing Lucas by the shoulder and yanking Lucas off his feet.

"Stu chill, man." Vaughn said coming up to them.

In a flash, Lucas had grabbed Stu's arm. Lucas squeezed so hard, Stu gave a little yelp and let him go. Lucas landed on his knees.

_Ow, my hand!_ Lucas felt like his hand was burning. Looking at his hand, Lucas' eyes widened in horror as he saw claws and blue scales grow out of his skin. Lucas hid his hand under his armpit, got up and ran to his room.

"Lucas! Where are you going!" Josie yelled as she and her friends ran after him.

Lucas slammed the door and ran to a corner of his room.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" Corrine asked as she and everybody else burst into his room.

"You guys are not going to believe this." Lucas turned around and showed everybody his hand.

Everybody was speechless.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it's short, but I don't know, there was no better place to stop it. But it get's better I promise.


	2. Spreading

"Unbelievable." Professor Z said peering through the microscope. "One of his genes has awakened. The gene to be able to grow scales."

Professor Z removed the slide that had a shaving of one of Lucas' scales on it. Everybody was in the science room, Lucas had his hand under a UV light. Everybody was staring at it.

"What I'm wondering is how come it didn't kill him? A change to the molecular level would be impossible. And why now, and why scales? " Z said walking over to them. Marshall gulped.

"I might now why." Marshall explained what he had done with filling in Lucas' answers on the quiz.

"You WHAT?!" Lucas got up. Everybody backed away from him. They could all tell he was fuming. "Thanks a lot Marshall. Now I'm turning into a freak because of some lame quiz you had to do about me!"

"Dude, I'm sorry! If I'd have known it was going to happen, then I wouldn't have done it!" Marshall backed away from the advancing Lucas.

"Lucas calm down, there has to be more behind this then just an on line quiz." Professor Z said, stepping in front of him.

Lucas glared at Marshall. Then he turned around walking back to the light. Suddenly, he went rigid. Lucas gripped his arm, and fell to the nearest seat.

"It burns..." He groaned.

The others waited for Lucas to calm down, then helped him get back in his seat. Under instructions, Lucas removed his uniform shirt. The scales had spread all the way up his left arm, and over the top part of his back.

"It's spreading at an enormous rate." Josie said under her breath. "We got to stop this."

"Lucas tell me how you felt when it started changing." Professor Z said.

"Well, it was when Stu Kubiak was picking on me. He lifted me up off the ground and I got really annoyed with him, so I grabbed his arm, that's when the burning started.

Z thought for a moment. "From what I've seen and what you've told me, the spreading seems to be triggered by irrational feelings like anger, annoyance, and grief." He walked over to Lucas and gave him his shirt back. "The best we can do right now is keep you calm."

"Easier said than done." Lucas said buttoning it up.

"Josie, Marshall. Use the computers to see if there are ways to reverse this. Vaughn and Corrine, stay here and keep an eye on Lucas. Make sure he stays… happy."

"What are you going to do?" Vaughn asked.

"I've got something I need to look into." With that, they left the room.

Lucas drummed his claws on the table, making then click loudly in the quiet science room. He was sitting at a table by himself, Vaughn and Corrine at a different table, staring at him.

"You know, I'm not going to hurt you." Lucas said sharply, his scales tingling.

"Oh, we trust you. But what can we do?" Vaughn asked.

Lucas rolled his eyes. The tingling intensified a little, and Lucas could feel tiny pinpricks of growing scales on his chest. _You've got to calm down._ Lucas got up, and tried to suppress his anger when Vaughn and Corrine flinched away. Rubbing his chest to sooth the new scales, Lucas looked around the room.

"Well, can we get board games from somewhere? Any books?" He asked them.

"I've got some in my room, and maybe Corrine can get some of your comics from your room." Vaughn said straightening up.

"Good idea, Vaughn. We'll be right back." Corrine and Vaughn left, leaving Lucas alone in the science room. He was lucky that school was out for the day. Lucas took a deep breath.

Just then, Lucas' cell phone began ringing in his pocket. Reaching in his pocket and taking it out, Lucas answered it.

"Lucas, it's your father." The familiar voice said over the phone. Immediately, Lucas was happy.

"Dad! Hi! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Lucas. How are you?"

Lucas looked down at his hand. "I've been better."

"Lucas, you know how we were going to go to that big fishing expo on the four day weekend coming up?"

Lucas smacked his forehead. He had forgotten all about it! He had been looking forward to it all week. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I'm going to have to cancel on you. My job is going to have me out of the country for the next few weeks. I'm sorry son, I knew it was a big deal to you."

Lucas froze. Immediately, his skin started to tingle uncomfortably.

"Lucas? You still there?" His father asked over the phone. Lucas gulped.

"Yeah, um, I guess that's okay." Lucas forced a calm voice.

"Really? I knew you would understand. You're a great son." Lucas pinched his lips. "I have to go get packed. I'll see you later, Lucas. I love you."

Lucas snapped the phone shut without another word. His skin was on fire. Lucas grasped his phone, not hearing the case snap and the battery bend. Lucas yanked off his glasses and slammed them down on the table. Squeezing his eyes shut, Lucas threw a silent fit in his head.


	3. Instincts

**Diclaimer:** I don't own this, blabidy-blah...

OOOOOoooohh... ominous how I left the last chapter. Like I said, I have two conlcusion for this story. Ony=e is epic, the other is how they would end it it this were actually on TV. So enjoy!

* * *

Vaughn and Corrine had a bunch of comics, books and board games in their arms. Entering the science room, they weren't really paying attention to _what_ exactly was in the room.

"…Guys." A voice said behind them. Both of them turned around and gasped, dropping the things in their arms.

Lucas, or what they thought was Lucas was standing in the middle of the room. The blue scaling had spread all over his body. He had also grown a foot in height. His toes had huge talons on them. The bottoms of his pant legs were ripped, as well as the sleeve of his jacket. A triangular muzzle had pushed out from his nose and mouth. His eyes had slits for pupils.

"Oh my god. Lucas, what happened?" Corrine asked.

Lucas looked down. "I got a call from my dad…"

Vaughn saw the crushed cell phone and glasses on the table. Corrine took a step towards Lucas, and Vaughn reached an arm out to stop her. Lucas glared at Vaughn. But Vaughn couldn't help but look at Lucas with pity. His sharp teeth and claws gave him a monster like complexion. And the huge muscles he had developed didn't help at all. He looked like one of the monsters from the comics he read.

Just then, Professor Z, Josie, and Marshall came into the room. All of them froze at the sight of Lucas. Lucas took a step back, his talons clicking on the tile.

"Lucas…" Josie breathed.

"Let's save the scolding for later. Marshall, Josie, what did you find out?"

"It's like you said. Changes that deep have to be made before birth. Otherwise it would kill the person." Marshall said.

"Is there a way to reverse it?"

"No, not after the change has been complete. But… even attempts, which takes an immense amount of power by the way-" Marshall said.

"If the change to didn't kill him, there's a chance that the change back would." Josie interrupted.

The grim tone hung in the air. Everybody was silent. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and everybody scrambled around. Principal Durst's voice was clear on the other side of the door.

Lucas crouched down, but that still made him pretty large. The other students made to cover him with their bodies.

Professor Z opened the door. "Yes, Principal Durst can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact, you can." Durst paused. "Can I come in?"

"Ummm, no, you can't actually."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Z was running out of excuses.

Principal Durst huffed and pushed her way into the science room to see four science club members smiling at her in a cheesy way.

"Where's Mr. Randall?" She asked.

"Oh, he was feeling weird and decided to go rest in our room." Marshall blurted out.

Durst, suspecting something suspicious was going on pushed her way through the wall of students, walked right through the spot where Lucas _should_ have been, and looked out the window. As soon as she had he back turned, the science club began mouthing questions to each other. _Where is he? Where'd he go? I don't know! _When Principal Durst faced them, they stopped immediately.

"Alright, then. Just a short announcement, then. Mr. Pearson wants every student and teacher in their rooms by 5:30, and they are to stay there until curfew. This is required, and all students need to follow procedures." Durst eyed Josie. "Mr. Wheeler, you'll do well to pass that onto Mr. Randall." With that, Durst left the room.

As soon as the door closed everybody screamed, "LUCAS!"

"Up here." Said a voice above them, all of them looked up to the ceiling. They saw Lucas clinging there, his claws and talons digging into the plaster. Lucas looked over his shoulder at them.

"How did you get up there?" Vaughn asked.

"I don't know. I freaked out and knew I had to hide."

"Professor Z…?" Corrine trailed off.

"I think I know. Lucas is not only becoming lizard like in appearance, but also mentally. His instincts told him to hide, and one way to do that was to get up."

"You know what my instincts are telling me now? Find out what Victor's up to." Lucas said.

"Lucas now wait just a second." Professor Z said warily.

"Come on Z. We all know by now that whenever Victor is doing something with the school that it's never good.

"He has a point Z." Marshall said.

"No, okay? No!" Everyone jumped at Professor Z's outburst. "I'm not going to loose one of my students."

Everyone was silent. Lucas bowed his head.

"The thirty minutes is almost up." Corrine said. "What are we going to do?"

"Alright, we all have to be in our dorms. Corrine, Josie and Vaughn will go head and go to their rooms. Marshall will go with Lucas, who will be crawling on the ceiling."

The two girls and Vaughn left. Z pulled Marshall aside for a second and whispered in his ear. "Make sure you keep and eye on Lucas really well."

"I'm way ahead of you, Professor Z." Marshall said back.

Lucas crawled up the wall and over the door frame. The ceiling was high and the walls were empty. Marshall ran to keep up with Lucas scurrying over the ceiling. He was fast. At the bottom of the stairs, Marshall ran head long into another student also trying to get to their room in time. When Marshall got back up, Lucas was gone.

* * *

A/N: :O... Cool, this story just keeps getting more epic. I think... you tell me. The best advice I ever heard about writing is "write the kind of story that you would want to read". So I did that. I find it very satisfying. And pursuing that advice, I am now going to get a book published. Any way, comment please!!


	4. The Black Hole

**Disclaimer:** I do not... ugh.

This, I have to admit, is pretty epic. I'm so surprised by how this turned out, that I had to read it over again just to make sure I was the o0ne who wrote it. HAHAHaha... ok, what ever. Just read.

* * *

Lucas crawled as fast as he could over the ceiling. Not that it took much effort, but still the movements seemed strange to Lucas. The way his claws dug into the ceiling and left tiny marks, hardly noticeable at all from the ground, unnerved him. But that didn't matter now. He had to find out what Victor Pierson was up to. The drive was a habit really, having been suspicious of him form the start.

Lucas was at the front of the school when he saw the men in the white lab coats unloading all sorts of equipment on the front lawn of the school. There were a lot of them. Lucas crawled over the door frame and onto the wall of the school. Going to the bushes just outside the wood, Lucas crouched just low enough so that they couldn't see him, but he could hear every word they were saying. Lucas smiled. _Heightened sense, nice._ Lucas took a quick look over the bush and saw Victor walking next to another man. They were walking next to a machine that the other men were scrambling around to assemble.

They were talking, but they were facing away from Lucas, so he couldn't quite hear what they were saying. Moving closer, Lucas found the perfect tree limb that hung just out of sight form the two men. Hanging down from it, Lucas listened.

"…should have enough starting power to summon the black, whole, and the antenna on top should pick up the energy waves that it will emit. But, instead of sending them somewhere else, it will store them in the machine. With all the power it will harness, you'll have enough power to keep Pearadyne going long enough till you son's grandson."

"I understand that Doctor. But you're avoiding my question. What is the risk?"

The Doctor, who was a small man with black curly hair, hesitated a second. "There is the slight possibility that the black hole will become too powerful and grow. There will be a slight chance that everybody within a five mile radius will be sucked in. But, there is a safety mechanism on the machine that will cut off the energy flow and all that extra energy in the air will just disperse and maybe cause little power spurt in the school. But the machine will keep the energy that it's collected. The black hole will run out of energy and disappear for the time being."

"What's the percentage of the first event happening?"

"About 12%"

"…Doctor, 12% is a lot."

"Look Victor, do you want to do this or not?" The man said, intending to end the conversation. Now it was Victor who hesitated.

"Start when you're ready." Victor said on a final note.

Lucas swung down from the tree. What was Victor thinking? Twelve percent was _way_ too much! He didn't know how Doctor Nut job's machine worked, but he obviously thought that he controlled the black hole… which he didn't. Lucas had a feeling deep down in his gut that told him were not going to end well.

_I guess I'll stick around,_ Lucas said looking down at his new, heavily muscled form. _Just in case things go wrong._ But deep down, Lucas hoped things wouldn't go wrong.

Marshall was running through the empty hallways at full speed. He must have circled the school a dozen times already! Lucas wasn't anywhere.

"Ugh! That stupid idiot!" But truthfully, deep down, Marshall was mad at himself. He should have never done that stupid quiz, and then none of this would have ever happened.

"You must find him." Said a voice off to his right. Marshall turned to see the Janitor looking at him with his cold expressionless gaze.

"What?" Marshall asked.

"Find him or else the important role you both play in the future will be ruined."

"What? What do you mean?"

Suddenly, there was a low rumble that shook the school. Marshall looked to the front of the school, and worry weighed like a tock in his stomach. When he looked back to where the janitor was supposed to be standing, he wasn't there. Not Like that wasn't new. Marshall turned and ran out of the front of the school. The sun had already set, and it was getting dark.

Ω

Lucas was sitting in a tree watching the experiment proceed. They had succeeded in summoning the vortex onto the front lawn of the school. It was the biggest Lucas had ever seen it. Usually what he saw of it in the science office, it was no larger than a kiddy pool. Now, a bus could have easily been sucked into it easily. _Length_ wise.

But, despite its size, the black hole seemed stable. As soon as it appeared, the machine sitting at the edge of it, now completely constructed, began beeping. A yellow gauge all up and down its side began to fill up very slowly. The antenna at the top were spinning around and pointing in all different directions at once. Everything seemed to be working.

Lucas sat back in a tree and relaxed. Maybe he had been wrong about the Doctor, originally, he had taken the short man in the white lab coat as a fired nut job professor from some school, with all these theories about things that sounded ridiculous. Lucas sighed. He could see himself becoming like that one day.

It was already pretty dark outside, and the only light was coming from the machine and the small little burst of lightning from the black hole. The men and Victor were all standing at a safe distance from the vortex. Lucas himself was actually pretty close, sitting in the same tree that was right next to the machine.

Lucas eyes were starting to drift close. Only when he was about to doze off did the machine start to beep rapidly. The men jumped into action about the same time Lucas almost fell out of the tree. They were running around reading all the dials and gauges on the machine. Lucas dropped down from the tree and spotted Victor once again talking to the short Doctor in the lab coat.

"What's happening?" Victor screamed at the Doctor. The black hole was giving off a deep roar. Lightning was shooting every where from the black hole in all directions. Lucas just barely managed to avoid a lightning bolt that was coming straight at his chest. It left a huge singe mark on the tree behind him.

"The black hole's getting more powerful, the machine can't take it. It's shutting itself down! It's giving the power back! I don't understand, it's not meant to do this!" The Doctor said, shrinking a little in the shadow of Victor Pierson.

"Fix it!" Victor screamed.

"We have to unplug it."

Both men made their way to the machine, staying a good distance away from the vortex. Lucas watched very carefully. W hen they were about a quarter of the way there, a sudden surge of energy was dispersed from the black hole, and the ground shook. The little man was knocked off his feet. He started sliding across the ground, sucked into the strong wind that the swirling vortex had created. He was gone so fast the little man barely had time to scream before he was sucked into the hole and gone forever. Lucas dug his clawed feet into the ground.

Victor continued to make his way to the machine. He searched around the bas e of the machine, searching for the chord he could pull. Then Lucas heard him curse very loudly.

"That idiot, this machine runs on its own power source! There is no chord!"

Just then, a huge lightning blot shot from the machine and struck the man in the chest. Victor went flying through the air – straight over the black hole. It was then that Lucas decided to act. He leapt straight in the air. At the peak of his leap, Lucas caught the man in his arms and landed on the very far side of the vortex. Running to the bushes, Lucas laid the dazed man on the ground behind the bushes. Victor took one look up at his savior then slipped into unconsciousness.

Lucas turned to the machine with a determined glint in his eye. He had to stop it. Lucas ran to the malfunctioning machine. When he got up next to it, he found a control panel, but it was covered. He yanked off the metal cover with one go and was confronted with a whole mess of wires. Lucas was about to grab a huge handful of them, but then he heard someone call his name.

Marshall made it to the front of the school just in time to see Lucas catch a man that was flying over the vortex. Marshall quickly took in the huge hole on the front lawn of the school with a gasp. Lucas landed on the far side of the vortex and disappeared from Marshall's sight. There was a sparking and electricity shooting machine about twenty yards away from him. The howling wind and lightning from the black hole made the whole scene look like it was from a horror film.

Marshall could feel the electricity in the air filling his lungs. He ran the couple of steps down the front of the school and scanned the trees on the far side of the black hole. One flash of Lucas' scales were enough to convince that Lucas was heading towards the machine.

"LUCAS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Lucas paused next to the machine. Marshall ran as fast as he could.

"Marshall, what are you doing here?" Lucas yelled over the roar, there was a shocked expression on his face.

"Lucas! We have to get out of here!"

"No, Marshall. I've got to stop this thing." Lucas turned back to the machine.

Marshall reached fro Lucas' waist. Even though his best friends new form was at least two feet taller then he was, Marshall intended to pull Lucas way from the machine. But at the exact same time that he grabbed Lucas, Lucas grabbed a huge handful of the wires and yanked them all. A huge bolt of electricity passed over them both, and everything exploded in a bright light.

* * *

A/N: This is where the two separate chapter comes into play. I'll post the first boring one, the one where of what it would be like if it was on TV. It's only one chapter. So no worries. the epic one will be up soon. (I actually saved this on a computer! So I didn't lose it with everything else!...I think). Anyway, comment and reply please.


	5. I am a Tiger

This is the first conclusion. Sorry I said I would put up the one of how the show would have ended it, but I think my version is so much more epic that I had to type it first. So enjoy!

* * *

When everything burst into light around Lucas and Marshall, an electric wave passed from Lucas to Marshall. And in that very instance, the quote "friends are just one soul living in two bodies" was about to get literal.

One big electric pulse threw the two friends from the machine, and both landed in the woods. Lucas looked up, a little dazed, but yet he seemed unharmed. The machine exploded. Sparks flew everywhere, and the machine collapsed into a heap of charred hunks on the ground. Lucas flopped his head back on the ground and breathed a huge sigh. It was over, he cold hear the roar of the black hole going down to a dull roar as he laid there.

"Marshall, are you okay?" Lucas asked to the sky.

There wasn't an answer.

"Marshall, hey." Lucas rolled over on his stomach. He looked across the woods to where he saw Marshall hunched over with one of his hands clutching his stomach, the other held his head, and he was shaking. Lucas sprang to his feet. He ran over to Marshall in a second and knelt down next to him.

"Marshall, talk to me, what happened?" Lucas asked. He could hear his friends moans and grunts.

"Lucas… it hurts…what's…?" Just then Marshall gagged on his own words then and screamed.

Lucas didn't know what to think. Marshall was changing before his eyes. From what he could tell, Marshall was growing in size, and the sleeves of his shirt ripped as his muscle arms got bigger. His hair was getting unruly and claws were forming from his fingers. There was a small layer of fur growing from the pores of his skin. Orange and black from the looks of it. And when Marshall threw his head back and roared, Lucas saw fangs and very sharp canines in his mouth.

_"I'm a tiger!"_ Those words echoed in his head. _Oh my god…_

Then with a shock, Lucas realized he himself was also changing. A tingling was spreading from his shoulders all down his back and across his thighs. A strange thing was happening to his mind, like it was getting smaller, and a strange unknown instinct was taking over.

"Marshall, get a hold of yourself. Don't let the change happen. We'll fight it together. Breathe with me, calm down." Lucas took a deep breath in and out. His heart rate went down, but the tingling did not stop. This unsettled Lucas, and that sent the tingling up a little.

But Marshall seemed to hear him, and was having better luck than he was. So much change had already happened. But despite Marshalls calmed breathing, Lucas watched in amazement as new flesh and bone grew out of Marshalls tailbone, and before long, there was a big orange and black tail swishing across the grass behind Marshall. Lucas gulped and dared a glance behind him.

Not only was the fact that Lucas now had a tail what scared him, there were also thin, brown back spikes all down the middle of his back. Lucas however didn't have very long to take in these new changes, because he heard a growl from beneath him. Just barely in the knick of time, Lucas jumped out of the way of one Marshall's swinging clawed hands. Marshall stood up, now standing the same height if not taller than Lucas. His eyes were slitted and yellow. He was slouched over, every muscle was tense, and Lucas could see the ferocity in his eyes.

Right at that moment, it started to rain.

The cold water started to collect on Lucas scales, making him shimmer in the dim moonlight. Marshall was getting soaked, and strands of fur hung off his arms and face. Marshall growled, a genuine growl, at Lucas. With out realizing it, Lucas growled back.

"Marshall, get a hold of yourself." Lucas said a steely edge to his voice. Marshall just snarled. Then he attacked.

Marshall lunged his whole body at Lucas, and caught the lizard man square in his center of gravity. Actually, Lucas' center of gravity was now higher than his waist, since he was standing up right with a tail. However, the air was pushed from his lungs. Lucas could feel Marshalls claws digging into his side, but his scales seemed to keep them from penetrating the flesh.

Lucas pounded fist after fist on Marshall's back. Marshall finally let go after a good beating and took a couple steps back, but then immediately attacked again. Lucas and Marshall, like two giant monsters brawled it out in the middle of the woods. Marshall was snarling and growling at Lucas. And even Lucas, somewhere in the back of his mind, realized that he, too, was hissing and roaring with him.

Marshall swung one of his hands at Lucas belly, and Lucas froze as he felt the claws slice through the less tough soft scales. Lucas took a step back and put a hand to the wound. Fresh blood bloomed all down his front. Both of them froze. Then Marshall looked down at his hands and saw that his fingers covered in blood. Marshall then seemed to get a hold of himself, through Lucas' dimming vision. Marshall looked up at Lucas, said something incoherent, then ran away, it was then that Lucas fell forward on the ground.

* * *

A/N: Yeah sorry I lied, epic one first. Once Again, this is the way I would end this sort of problem. You know, if I was the one in charge of the episodes. Comment and Review please.


End file.
